ZLu Love
by Lovely Raksha
Summary: Lucy! She was left when the other half of FT found Tenroujima 7 years after. They forgot about her. But she does not realize this...yet! She was still asleep but not the fairy sphere kind of slumber but a normal sleep. What happens when she has no other choice but to travel with Zancrow and Zeref? Uh oh...I smell love in the air. (Story on hiatus will not be updated till end of Oct
1. Chapter 1

**I shall declare myself to be the first to write about Zancrow and Lucy pairings~! X)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Forgotten_**

After 7 years Tenroujima Island arose from the sea. The FairyTail member awoke from their deep slumber. Including the other two extra non-FairyTail members. Zancrow and Zeref.

The other FairyTail members who were not at the Tenroujima when the incident happen wait for and search for any sign of them were overjoyed when they found them once again.

Sadly they forgot one of their mage who is still sleeping. Her pink FairyTail mark is slowly disappearing. Lucy was left alone on the island. Forgotten by the others.

I was wondering around on this so-called FairyTail's sacred island. It was raining heavily. I just woke up from a deep sleep and right now trying to find a place to shelter from the rain but I was not in a hurry.

I dislike water. If not I wouldn't even care if the water came pouring down on me. Then I saw a glimpse of blonde. I went there. Curios.

What I saw there was a blonde girl and a cave near. I carry her to the cave. I'm bewildered myself as to why. I put her on the cave floor and sat next to her. 'Hachoo' I heard a sneeze. I look at her and saw her shivering.

I decided to light up a fire using my Fire God Slayer magic. It heat the surrounding pretty quickly since black fire is much more stronger and hotter than red fire. Sadly it does not light up the surrounding.

I'm curious. I want to see her face. Her body. Her blonde hair. But with the current lighting I can only saw glimpse.

"So you're a fire god slayer, eh? Rare but not strong enough. Not strong enough to kill me." Suddenly a depressed voice was heard echoing in the cave.

"Tch. Who's there? I'm strong. Stronger than anybody." Zancrow yelled.

"Yet you lose to Natsu." A bright orange fire appeared somewhere around the corner of the cave. "I am Zeref." The lighten cave allows each other to examine the other.

"Ze-Zeref?" Zancrow was shocked at the introduction.

"Yes. I am Zeref. The wizard your former guild wanted to find and use 7 years ago."

"7 years ago? What do you mean by that?"

"Acnologia came to destroy the island. Fortunately the 1st master of FairyTail guild, Mavis Vermillion, casted Fairy Sphere but all of the mages on the island was send into deep slumber. Your age also stop at the moment. You have not age from these 7 seven years. But unfortunately I wasn't send to deep slumber. The first casted a spell on me and freed me from my horrors. My powers that drained other lifes."

"I see. What about the girl?" Zancrow turned around to face Lucy and was awed by her immense beauty. He could not stop admiring her smooth skin, calm sleeping face, curvaceous body and shining golden hair.

"Pretty isn't she? She was a FairyTail Celestial Mage. That is all I knew about her."

"Was?" Zancrow is puzzled by Zeref's explanation.

"Mavis took away her mark. I don't know why. But she says that I need to look out for her and befriended her. Mavis told me that this is my only way of showing my gratitude towards her." Zeref explained patiently.

"So? You mean she's your responsibility. Well I'll leave her in your care."

"You sure? Well then get going. I can have lots of fun with her. Especially when she's asleep." Zeref smirked.

"Never mind. I'll tag along. Not like I have anywhere to go."

"I don't care."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Few hours later, Lucy woke up to find herself in between those two. Her mind trying to process who are these two men besides her. Both of their arms are wrapped around her. In a possessive position.

She tried to wriggle out but without much success. Lucy sighed and screamed like a suppose normal reaction when you find yourself being embrace by someone you don't even recognize.

The two waked up immediately got into a sitting position and plugged their ears with their fingers.

"W-who a-re you-o people?" Lucy stuttered. Backing up closer to the cave walls.

"Tch. Stupid blondie shouldn't have shouted like that. Now my ears are ringing." The blonde one said like he was annoyed.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me but I was assign by Mavis to take care of you and explain somethings." The black-haired said rather shyly and guiltily.

Lucy smiled back at him but gave a menacing glare to the other one which earned her a 'tch.' And a smile from the black-haired.

"Well may I know your name first, then?" Lucy asked the black hair.

"Zancrow." interrupted.

"Zeref." Lucy's eyes widen at this.

"Y-you're the one who created the Lullaby…..and….Deliora." Lucy's expression and voice grew grim at the monsters name who has brought Gray and Lyon many sorrows.

"Yes."

"What do you want with me?" Lucy asked coldly but unsurely.

"First of all. I'm not a bad guy. Just that I was cursed by myself. Powers to be immortal has a great cost. I drained away people's life force and use them as mine. Fortunately, Mavis Vermillion, FairyTail's guild founder freed me from the spell. She says that is the only way to thank her." He said defensively.

"Heh."

"I-I see. Well?"

"Look at your right hand." He motion for her to take a look and her eyes widen at her noticeably bare right hand which usually holds a pink FairyTail mark.

"She has taken away your mark for your own good. When the other FairyTail members forgot and left you here Mavis had taken away your mark. Don't ask me why because I don't know why."

Lucy was still staring at her right hand. Speechless even her brain is. She could not comprehend what is happening and what is going to happen.

* * *

**Wow! That sure is short! No worries longer chapters are coming**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYYY~~~!**

**For not updating so long! Hope you still will continue reading this stupid story**

* * *

A few days had passed and now Lucy is sighing to herself at the beach. Zeref went to her and sat beside her.

"You okay?" His tone was more curious than pitiful. He looks across the horizon where the sun is sinking.

"No." Came a single reply.

"Care to tell?" He continued.

"Want me to list it down.?"

"Sure."

"Well alright then, my friends who are like a family to me forgot about me, my keys all of them are gone, stuck at this island, not set of clothes to change, I have a feeling and had a dream about my father has passed away, my crush also forgot about me, I had nothing left and I'm going to die on this island and I haven't even experienced my first kiss yet!" Lucy yelled out frustratingly.

"Oh." A simple reply came from the black wizard.

"Can't you say something more comforting?" Lucy turned her face to the direction of the black mage.

Zeref's eyes that had been gazing the setting sun are now shut. His head was thrown to the back. His facial expressions were calm and then a light wind blows sending his hair blowing in every direction. The scene was indeed eye-catching and the blonde mage eyes were captured.

Feeling her awed gaze his calm face was ruined for a moment as his lips formed a slight smirk on the edge of his lips.

"No but maybe I can help with one of those you have listed." He opened his eyes and his left hand went to Lucy's head and closed the distance until there was none at all.

His eyes were once closed again. His lips met hers. He kissed Lucy. Lucy was shocked at first but then she too closed her eyes and their lips began to move in sync though it requires some time for the blonde mage to get the hang of it.

It was just a normal kiss but full of burning passion. After a while they broke the kiss but did not widen the distance between their faces gazing deeply into each other eyes. Their lips are only centimetres apart and they could feel each other breaths.

"Why?" A soft whisper came from Lucy's lips.

"I….don't know." He whispered back softly looking at the sinking sun. "I…my body acted by itself and I guess you just….attract me…in some ways that…." He turned back to Lucy's face whose eyes haven't left his flawless face. "I just can't explain."

Then Zeref stood up and stretch his hands out to Lucy. "Let's go back to the cave and find that other guy and discuss about our situation."

Lucy smiled at him and took his hand, stood up and walked beside him not letting his hand go.

But little did they know that the male blonde had been watching them…..no he had been watching Lucy long before HE (Zeref) entered the scene.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy was walking towards the cave with Zeref and when they arrived at the said cave they immediately saw Zancrow who is leaning against the cave wall looking at their direction. His arm crossed.

"Well…?" Zancrow started.

"Huh?" Lucy is now definitely confused.

"Well we can't stay here forever. Well at least I don't want to but I don't about you two lovebirds."

Zeref rolled his eyes at his obvious jealousy but to Lucy it seems like he was rather annoyed about something and she doesn't know what.

"Of course we have to leave the island at some point but there is one question to it, how?" Zeref asked.

"I came here on a ship with FairyTail team members, Zancrow came here with his guild members with somekind of airship, Zeref….how did you get here Zeref?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Floated."

"Huh?" Both Zancrow and Zeref said in confusion.

"As I said I floated here. Drifting on the vast ocean and being washed up upon this FairyTail's holy ground."

"What?! How come you didn't drown?" Lucy asked loudly.

"I'm immortal."

"Immortal?" Zancrow said.

"Means living forever, never to die, youthful."

"I know what it means. Don't act so cocky." Zancrow crossed his arms.

"Never mind that. How do we get out of this island? We can't stay here forever. I don't want to stay here forever." Luc whined.

Zancrow sighed. "Well we can always use a portal to go somewhere, else. Perhaps I could teach you?"

"Really?" Lucy exclaimed excitedly. "Omigosh. Thank you thank you thank you thank you." Lucy ran to Zancrow and hugged him happily.

Zancrow blushed and Zeref is jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

**So...well I'm gonna have a big exam on another 2 weeks a bigger exam on August and the second biggest in my life that will determine whether I can get scholarship to go to Japan or not are in October...actually all of this will determine that... so yeah...I'm going to very RARELY update on not going update until all test is over...sorry for the incovenience.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Away from Tenroujima_**

In a few days Lucy has master teleportation, portal and blackhole magic. According to Zancrow in order to learn portal magic at ease they have to begin step by step. Starting with it's cousin-like magic. Portal magic can be seperated to three categories. Beginner (teleport), Standard (Portal), Advance (Blackhole).

Now I'm sure that I don't have to explain any of those except for maybe blackhole magic. You see this magic will pull everything towards it and everything that was pulled into it will appear in another blackhole. This means that Lucy has to create two or more at a time.

Also the blackhole magic can also be use as a weaponry. For example, if there was a shooting star somewhere and Lucy created a blackhole in its path it will be pulled inside and appear at the other blackhole that Lucy has created…in front or targeted towards the enemy.

But unknown to the other two Lucy had also discovered her potential magic during a day break she got after much begging and persuasion towards the sadistic blonde God Slayer. It seems like she was chosen.

She was the princess of the underworld and its creatures. She was having a nap then when she was suddenly pulled into a dream which wasn't exactly a dream. There in the world of the underworld she met Mavis and Mavis explained everything to her.

How Lucy was actually the underworld princess and that her powers are much more. She had to take away her guild mark for Lucy was to be destined with someone and something else. And also she had to tell Lucy that the other FT members had forgotten about her is the other reason she took away her guild mark.

She explained to Lucy's her powers and about all of the spirits she needs to know about and how useful spirits can sometimes be. All of this had happened in a mere few hours and Lucy was as confused as hell about it.

Soon she began to feel more energy was flowing through her and discover her abilities slowly without letting the other two boys know about it.

After a full week they are ready for departure.

"So let me say this again….we go back to somewhere in Fiore called Belfield. Settled find a place to stay and join a guild?" Lucy said while asking.

The two boys nodded at her. The plan wasn't filled with details, it was very vague but it'll have to do. They are still unsure, what next?

"Okay, then…let's go! Open portal, Fiore, Belfield, 3 person pathway." Suddenly the three of them vanished in a blur.

"Close portal." Three of them appeared in the said location.

"We're here in front of the most famous guild in Belfield." Zeref announced.

Lucy who is still looking towards the ground asked. "Would you please tell me now what is the guilds name?"

Zeref turned and look at Lucy. "Sabertooth." Then he moved a side letting Lucy take in a full view of the building.

Lucy stared in awe at the building. It was beautiful and it was huge. There is a symbol of a saber-toothed tiger at the top front and Lucy admire on how….majestic it is.

"Well? Are we justgoing to stand outside here like an idiot? Or are we going in?" Zancrow said snapping Lucy back into reality.

"Sorry." Lucy squeaked and opened the guild door and surprisingly the guild was loud and noisy, perhaps even more than FairyTail.

The moment they entered the commotion died down and they look at the 3 people who had just walked in. The boys of the Sabertooth mage all drooled at Lucy's voloptous body. (Not Rogue though he did have a faint blush on his face).

"Who are you and what do you want." Called out a bitch voice coming from a girl on the second floor.

"I'm Lucy and these two are my companions. We want to join this guild." Lucy replied calmly unafraid the glare she was receiving from the older woman.

"To be a member of Sabertooth you have to prove your worth first." Suddenly Minerva sent a wave of magic towards Lucy which Lucy just stared at calmly.

The other members all thought that the girl was definitely doomed if she didn't moce anytime soon but then suddenly there was this wave of darkness in fron of her that seems to pull the magic wave in then it disappeared.

Unknown to anyone except for Zeref and Zancrow Lucy had opened up another blackhole behind Minerva's body and immediate;y after the wave was sucked in Lucy closed the blackhole in front of her to make as if it had disappeared.

Suddenly the guild heard a scream of agony coming from the second floor. Minerva was panting on the floor with her faces contorted in pain and sweat beading her body.

"What's with all of this ruckus?" Suddenly Master Gemma appeared.

He looked at his daughter Minerva on the floor in pain and the three new people in the front door and then suddenly he let out a laugh. The guild was shocked.

"Tell me, newcomer. Is that your doing?" The master asked while poiting at his daughter who is still in pain.

"Well it is my doing. You can attack me if you want but not my friend they did nothing." Lucy stepped forward and looked at him in the eye with confidence.

"Well you are a stranger and you attacked my daughter but you seem strong. Tell me why are you here?"

"We came here to join Sabertooth." Lucy announced once again.

"Request granted." He glanced at Minerva. "Once she is well again." He continued.

"Oh, okay." Lucy shrugged and teleported to Minerva bringing along Zeref and Zancrow with her. "Spirits Blessing: Heal."

A white bright light appeared at Lucy's palm and it shot towards Minerva then suddenly the makes an inaudible light explosion. At least it look like an explosion to the audience eyes but actually the light dispersed to her injured parts and healed it.

Minerva gasped not in relief, not in shock but just a simple gasp that is desperate for a breath.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER ENDING! BETTER WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE AND PLEASE DON'T BAIL OUT ON ME! *starts sobbing***


	4. Hiatus

**Guys….I am so sorry I won't be updating for a few months or maybe I'll be updating but rarely cuz….I'm going to have an exam in another 2 weeks, another in August and another one in October and they are all big important exams that will determine my future.**

**I am so sorry for this everyone…I rarely updated too and now this ^^'' I'm sorry for disappointing everyone….**

**But at least I know that I'm going to update 2 chapters for every story on the end of Mei and the starting of June weeks cuz I'll be having a short school semester holiday…so yeah….**

**I hope you guys won't bail out on keeping reading my fics...although I guess I kinda deserved it...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 4: Sabertooth New Addition_**

The Sabertooth guild was shocked that Minerva was beaten without them even aware of it. Clearly they are nothing to joke about, well at least the girl, the two men with her have yet displayed their abilities.

The Master welcomed them to the guild and they each got their stamp. Lucy got hers in black the darkest of dusk on her left shoulder. Zancrow got his in blond yellow at where his old guild stamp was. Zeref got his in red on his left wrist.

"Introduce yourself and state your magic." The Master said and motion at the guild members on the second floor.

Lucy step forward to the edge of the second floor and she stuck out her chest with her head held high.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. People usually calls me Lucy but now I would prefer to be called Ilia." Lucy said with an authoritive tone. "I am a Celestial Mage currently I have no keys but I have learned other Celestial Magic and I can also use other magic which I shouldn't name." Lucy just stood there and Zancrow step forward standing on her right.

"Zancrow. I used to belong in Grimoire Heart guild now I'm stuck with that blonde girl." He motioned at Lucy by turning his looking at her for a glance and turn back to look at the crowd. "I am a Fire God Slayer." After he said that Zeref stood forward standing beside Lucy on her left.

"Ferez. Rez. Use ancient forgotten dark magic." Zeref gave short monotonous introduction.

Master Jiemma brought out (well ordered someone to) a MPF machine out and ordered all of them to stand outside of the guild so that it will be easier for the new recruits to cast their powers without destroying the building preferably.

All of them flocked outside of the guild and form a ring of circle. The MPF was put in the middle.

"This Magic Power Finder is to measure your level of magic it can get over till 9999. If you get passed 9000 you'll be deemed as S-class mage. Use your full power if you want. So far only a few mage has made it over 9000 which is Orga, Rufus, Sting, Rogue, Minerva and the twins, Sora and Roxas." **[I don't know why but my fanfic will never have a Yukino in it.]**

Master Jiemma explained and the three just shrugged.

"So who's first?" Zancrow asked out loud to Lucy and Zeref.

"You since you're the weakest of us." Zeref said as if stating a fact.

"Wha-! Am not. I don't even need to use my full power to reach 9000." Zancrow argue.

"Really? I don't even need to use half of my power to reach 9000." Zeref retorted back.

"Don't be so confident, old man. You haven't used your powers in years of sleeping." Zancrow glared at Zeref.

"Wrong. I still used my powers during those time, fire-head. Just because I didn't do things like I used to doesn't mean my powers has been receding." Zeref stared at him.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me a fire-head, old man!"

"I am not old! I just have a long life, matchstick!" Zeref seethed.

"Whatever you say Sleeping Beauty."

"Loser."

"Emo dude."

"Lunatic blonde."

Lucy's patience has reach its like every other time they started bickering like stupid idiots. Lucy kicked both of them just slow enough just so that they stumble down to the floor.

"That's an insult Rez. I'm not a lunatic." Lucy pouted as if she didn't just kicked them and got them engrossed on the floor.

"Sure you're not Ilia." He said nicely getting up and out of the floor although he actually meant more like 'Really?'

"Tch. Sweet talker. If you think she's a lunatic just say so no need to be all kind and nice." Zancrow stood up and rubbed his aching head with his hand.

What he said earned a hurting punch on his head which just added more pain to his aching head.

"Stupid. If you guys wanna see which of us is stronger than let's settle with this. All of us will only use 1/4 of our power on our medium strong attack and see who gets the highest, nee?"

Zancrow and Zeref nodded and the three glared in a friendly rivalry kind of way.

Zancrow went first. "Fire God Slayer Secret Technique: Black Armageddon." **[Can I not explain what each of the attack is like when I feel so lazy to do so :P]**

The machine showed a number of 9546.

The guild members all of them (not including the three) including Master Jiemma was shocked to see the display of power. Is it true that they were not using full strength?

"Hahahaha. Only 9546." Zeref burst out laughing cluthcing his stomach.

"Shut up, and act as gloomy as always. I wasn't using full power!" Zancrow shouted.

"Which is the point of this. And I am not gloomy. I just look like I am!" Zeref said.

"Well you did a good job, Zancrow. Your next Rez, stop laughing at him before we even know yours." Lucy said.

Zeref was still chuckling when he walked to the MPF. "Dark Magic: Pierced by Hades."

The result for Zeref's display ¼ of his strength of his medium strong attack is….**9888**!

"Hah! See, Lucy? There's no need to worry. I am stronger than that fire-head. I alone is strong enough to protect you. The tag along is a nuisance and unneeded."

"What ya' say? I found her first before you did! You're the tag along!"

Lucy sweatdropped and ignored the two. She walked towards the MPF.

"Ancient Royal Technique: Blooming Sakura Petal Swords." Suddenly Lucy was surrounded by Sakura petals which is glistening under the sun. Zancrow and Zeref backed up a bit knowing that the petals can be as sharp as a knife and cut through stones like butter.

The machine….it was gone the only thing left is the display of a distorted number of 9999.

"Ilia. You said that we were supposed to use only our medium strong attacks. Why did you use your strongest attack?" Zancrow said unsatisfied.

"That is my medium strong attack in its weakest state! Baka. I'm a Celestial Mage, remember? I don't go back on my words!" Lucy yelled at him. "You guys just haven't seen my true powers yet!"

"Calm down, Lucy. He is just to stupid to notice the change in your aura the last few days." Zeref hugged Lucy from behind like a kid trying to calm her down.

"Tch." Was all Zancrow could muster.

* * *

**Next chap will be uploaded tomorrow or as soon as I finish it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uwahhh! My laptop has been stoled by my mother! I can only get it back once a fortnight!**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Get To Know Party_**

The dumbfounded guild was so shocked they didn't even move or say anything until the Master said…..

"Lets us welcome the three new tigers into our guild." The guild roared and all rushed into the guild to begin the party.

"Wow. The guild is just as rowdy as my old guild." Lucy chuckled as she entered the guild with the rest.

They begun partying. Barrels of beer were brought out, music was being played a dance floor was readied, drinks and punch and delicious looking food and snacks was presented on a few tables.

They each went to their own way Lucy went to talk to the girl she hurted earlier. Zancrow went to eat which Lucy is more than happy to go away from him because the way he eats and the amount of food he gobbled up was even more than Natsu which is surprising. Very.

Zeref was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi, sorry for earlier. You all right?" Lucy asked Minerva.

Minerva just grunted.

"The name's Lucy. What's yours"

"Minerva." She said then she smiled at Lucy. "You're pretty strong Lucy. I could also destroy the MPF but the lowest I can is only if I used my full power on my medium attack. Can you teach me?"

"Nice to meet you, Minerva. Sure, I can but I only teach you limited things." Lucy said and pouted as if sorry she can't teach her all she know.

"S'okay. Thanks for healing me earlier."

"Your welcome."

"Hey, wanna meet the others who is also an S-class mage like us?" Minerva asked excitedly. She seems to have taken a liking towards Lucy.

"Us? And sure." Lucy said.

"Yeah you three automatically became an S-class mage once you measure your attacks on the MPF and reached over 9000."

"Oh." Was all Lucy could say when suddenly Minerva gently pulled her arms and bring her to the third floor.

"They usually hung around the third floor." Minerva said. Minerva felt like having a little sister with Lucy even though just met.

Lucy giggled and just let Minerva pull her to the third floor. When they reached the third floor they saw a group of mages sitting around one table.

"Oi, Minerva. Who is that girl? You know we aren't suppose to bring any none S-class mage up here." Sting asked pointing at Lucy. They hadn't been downstairs to know the news of three extaordinarily strong new mages joining them.

"Well she's the reason we are partying dumbass. There's three new members and she's one of them." Minerva rolled her eyes.

"So? She is not suppose to be here." Sting shrugged.

"Why not? She is an S-class mage. The three of them are."

"This weak blondie? I don't think so quit joking around." Sting said lazily.

An angry tick mark appeard on Lucy's forehead.

"You're blondie too idiot. Celestial Ball:Electrocute." Lucy chanted her last words and a small magic ball glowing with small stars around it formed on her palm and she charged at the arrogant bastard.

That ball hitted him had gave a mild shock which had affected his nerve system. He can't moce and everytime he tried to move it was weird. Because he wanted to move his legs but instead what moved was his shoulders.

He tried moving his forefinger but what moved was his head looking downwards.

"What did you do, blondie?" He seethed and at the same time Rogue had entered the third floor.

"Rogue, help me with this blondie here." Sting called.

Rogue just looked at him and then at the other which is Orga and Rufus sitting at a table doing nothing. Then he saw Minerva and Lucy. He let out a long sigh.

"Seriously, Sting. Did you have to pick a fight with the strongest mage in the entire building?" Rogue said not wanting to fight with Lucy.

"I ain't fighting." Lucy denied. "Just wanting and apology for calling me a blondie and for being so damn dumb blondie." That last sentence got the rest of them to snicker even Rogue did.

"Strongest? This blondie? Hah! Yeah, right. Whatever. I'm not falling for your tricks you know."

"Well if you think that hurting Minerva succesfully without any effort is weak, fine then." Rogue shrugged and Sting was shocked agaped and stared at Lucy who is acting nonchalant about it.

"Nevermind. I'll reaarange his nerve system. Nerve Spirit's Healing." Lucy said lightly. "So, Minerva. Introduce me." Minerva nodded

Minerva walked over to Sting knocked his head saying. "This arrogant cocky bastard here is Sting Eucliffe. If you should know his score is 10'000. That was using his half strength."

Minerva walked over to Rogue. "This emo dude is the bastards partner and bestfriend. Rogue Cheney. 10'001. Half strength."

Lucy cocked up her eyebrows. Only 1 point different, huh? Using half strength to reach that high must mean that they are quite powerful as well.

Minerva walked up and stand between a huge buff guys and another blonde man but with longer hair and wearing a red mask and hat.

"This masquerade boy here is Rufus Lohr. A bookworm and uses Memory-Make. 10'324 using full strength. This buff guy here likes to sing but is a very terrible one. Make sure to close your ears before he started singing. His name is Orga Nanagear. 9898. Full strength."

"Hello! Who are you?"

"You new?"

Two boys appeared in front of Lucy standing upside down. Their feets planted on the ceiling. This shocked Lucy so must she jumped and tripped and fell on her butt. The two boys jumped down.

"Oops. Shocked you, did we?"

Lucy glared at the spiky blonde-haired teenager with blue eyes boy.

"Sorry. " A boy with spiky brown-haired said.

Lucy smiled at him. "S'okay."

"Lucy meet. Sora and Roxas. I think you would find them very…..fascinating." Minerva inquired.

"Hey, Lucy is it? I'm Sora." He smiled and extend his right hand out for a shake which Lucy took it gladly and flash her own smile.

"Nice to meet you, Sora."

"I'm Roxas. Sorry for shocking you earlier." Roxas said calmly and nodded a little bit at Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia. It's fine…as long as you apologize."


	7. Chapter 7

**so this chap is going to be confusing and boring but this chap is just something for me to make Lucy well go fluttery around ZanZan *giggles* Anyway look forward to the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: *me* FairyTail belongs to Hiro Mashima...**

***Natsu* Who? FairyTail belongs to gramps!**

***me* -panicky- wait! why are you here! your not even in this story and go back in the basement! They'll now I kidnapped you!**

***FT fans*Oh! So your the reason why FT is on hold up is it?! Damn you!**

***me* -runs away- Shit!**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Doki Doki_**

"Lucy." Zeref called out for Lucy childishly as he and Zancrow arrived at the third floor.

"See. I told you she's here. She won't leave me." Zancrow told Zeref.

"You mean me." Zeref glared at Zancrow.

"Well if you think so then why were you so worried Lucy left you?" Zancrow asked.

Zeref opened his mouth to reply back but then he closed it back again. His mind is blank. Zeref just grumbled admitting defeat.

Lucy animatedly sweatdropped. "Don't bully the poor guy, Zancrow." Lucy pouted.

Zancrow shrugged avoiding looking at Lucy while his cheeks are slightly tinted with pink. Zeref frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Anyone care to share some ideas?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, basically you're saying that you channel your magic through the key and it empowers it. Are you a Holder Mage?" Lucy interviewd the two boys about their peculiar powers.

They shook their heads. "No. We're the Keywielder. No one else can wield the key except for us. It appears and disappears whenever we want to. The Key itself holds an ancient magic and secrets that we dare not expose." They explained thoroughly.

Lucy face scrunched up into those of confusion trying to comprehend what they just said. When finally Lucy just sighed and give up on trying to investigate more from them about their powers since she doesn't understand a thing!

"Are you twins?" Lucy turn back her attention at the twin finding a new question in her mind.

Sting groaned. "Oh for goodness sake. Blondie, they're not the only people in the room, you know. We're here too."

Lucy makes faces. "You're not that interesting to get to know about. One look at you and I know you're selfish, arrogant, cocky, overconfident, playboy, pervert, annoying, a bastard, a jerk, temperamental, etc." Lucy said nonchalantly.

The others cracked up. Even Rogue had a ghost of a smile tugging his lips. Sting glared at Lucy before smirking.

"I'm not a playboy and I don't sleep around. Though if you want to do it with me you can just say so."

Lucy shot him a look. "Who said anything about sleeping around?" Lucy paused before continuing. "I know I'm hot and attractive it ain't a surprise if you find me beautiful and attractive." Lucy grinned.

"With that huge rack of yours of course you're tempting. What do ya say? I can show you plenty of good time."

Lucy makes a disgusted face. "No thanks, virgin boy. I don't wanna be your mate."

"You know about the dragon mating ritual?" Rogue asked surprised and curious.

Lucy nodded. "I read it somewhere in a book."

"Blondie's a nerd." Sting said.

"Nah. I'm just a smart blondie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Orga! You're a God Slayer too, right? Lighting was it?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"Uh yeah?" Orga said.

"Too?" Rufus asked.

"Zancrow here is also a God Slayer. A Fire God Slayer." Lucy said as she draped her arm over Zancrow's shoulder pulling him closer to her and grinned at Orga.

Orga just quirked his eyebrow at her. "How is his MPF?'

"How much, Zan?" Lucy turned her head towards Zancrow that is basically smashed to her forgetting about their closeness Lucy accidentally brushed her lips onto his cheeks.

Realizing that she just kissed Zancrow the cheeks she blushed furiously and pushed his head away using her hands that was hugging him close to her a few seconds ago and jumped a good two meters away from him.

"Kyaaaaaa!" Lucy shrieked and instantly teleported herself away to god knows where.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The others just stood with a confused look on their face feautres on what the hell just happened except for the two companions Lucy came with.

Zancrow was blushing and trying to hide that fact but failed miserably while Zeref was glaring jealously at Zancrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)O(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy teleported herself to a library in town and was covering half of her face with both of her hands thinking what the heck did she just do, how embarrassing it was, why the hell did she run away, and why is her heart felt fluttery all of the sudden?

* * *

**Aye! Next chapter ThunderHeart cuz of him ...or maybe I'm going to change the chappie title**


End file.
